KYUHYUN, MY CUPPYCAKE part II
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Janji akan tetap menjadi janji, hingga waktu yang telah ditentukan tiba, masa itu akan datang, dimana usia bukan lagi penghalang, tersenyumlah dan bahagia akan datang
1. Chapter 1

KYUHYUN, MY CUPPYCAKE part 2

Qtalita present

.

.

Another WonKyu series

.

.

Hope you enjoy

.

.

Seorang bocah kecil tengah melipat-lipat kertas origaminya yang berwarna warni, ia sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya yang memerah, kertas di depannya tidak satupun yang jadi, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada hyung kesayangannya.

FLASHBACK

Kyuhyun duduk sambil menggoyangkan kaki kecilnya di atas ranjang berbentuk mobilan milik Siwon, bocah kecil itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya bingung, hyung kesayangannya hanya berjalan kesana kemari di depannya, sesekali membuka lemari bergambar superman lalu mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian, lalu menyusunnya rapi di dalam sebuah koper berukuran sedang disamping Kyuhyun, Bocah kecil itu berusaha naik ke atas ranjang Siwon, bersila di depan koper Siwon, Siwon hanya tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun ketika namja kecil itu menarik ujung baju Siwon.

"Ciwon hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat ia sudah sadar Siwon, hyung kesayangannya sepertinya akan pergi.

Siwon duduk di depan Kyuhyun, mengelus rambut yang menutupi wajah manis Kyuhyun, Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang gembil, mengecupnya lama. Kyuhyun terkiki geli ketika nafas Siwon menggelitik matanya.

"Ciwon hyung, geli hihihihihi" Kekeh Kyuhyun, Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat, bahunya bergetar. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Siwon sedikit keras.

"Ciwon hyung nangis? Wae?"

Siwon melepas pelukannya, ia menyeka airmatanya sendiri, lalu nyaris tertawa ketika Kyuhyun membuat wajah lucu dengan menarik ujung matanya ke bawah dan ujung bibirnya keatas, gigi Kyuhyun yang ompong terlihat semakin membuat lucu wajah Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa, diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Cudah tidak cedih lagi? Ciwon hyung jangan menangis lagi ne" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Nanti Kyunnie juga ikut cedih" Lanjutnya dengan mata yang mulai memerah. Siwon mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ne, Kyunnie, Siwon hyung tidak akan bersedih lagi, hyung janji" Siwon mengacungkan dua jarinya dengan senyum lebar. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya, meminta hyung kesayangannya itu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Peluuuuuukkkkk" Rengek Kyuhyun manja, Siwon bisa apa selain memenuhi keinginan bocah kecil yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Kyunnie.."

"Ne?"

"Kyunnie bisa berjanji pada hyung?"

Kyuhyun kecil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Siwon, merasakan hangat pelukan Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kyunniee, Hyung..hyung.."

"..."

"Hyung harus pergi, tidak lama, hanya sebentar, Kyunnie bisa menunggu hyung bukan?" Pinta Siwon, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya melepas lengannya yang melingkari leher Siwon, ia memandang Siwon dengan mata bulat sedihnya, bibirnya mengerucut, bukan karena ia marah hanya saja Kyuhyun sepertinya akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Ciwon hyung mau Kemana?"

"Hyung, hyung, akan ke jepang, bersekolah disana, nanti hyung akan kembali lagi, kita bisa bermain bersama lagi hiks" Siwon terisak, ia masih berusaha menahan tangisannya, kepergiannya hari itu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, namun sayang sekali, Appa Choi akan mengembangkan bisnis mereka di negeri sakura itu tahun ini, mau tidak mau Siwon dan Eommanya harus ikut dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..Ciwon hyung jahat Hiks..Hiks..Kyunnie ditinggal Hiks..Hiks.."

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dada Siwon dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya, Pipinya sudah basah dengan airmata, hidungnya memerah, popi gembilnya pun ikut memerah.

Siwon ikut menangis, ia tidak menahan pukulan Kyuhyun yang terasa keras di dadanya, ia merasa dirinya memang salah.

"Kyunnie..hiks..hiks.." Isak Siwon.

"Huweeeeeeee..." tangisan Kyuhyun semakin membahana, Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, tidak mempermasalahkan jika bajunya basah terkena airmata Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin membuat Kyuhyunnya berhenti menangis.

"Kalau hiks..Ciwon hyung pelgi hiks..Kyunnie cama ciapa? Kyunnie main cama Ciapa? Kyunnie tidak bica huweeeee.."

Siwon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia juga tengah menangis sekarang.

"Ciwon hyung jangan pelgiiiiii huweeeee.." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, tangan lainnya menyeka airmatanya sendiri, ia harus mencari ide agar Kyuhyun berhenti menangis dan mengizinkannya pergi, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk kembali lagi suatu saat nanti, dan akan mencari Kyuhyun dimanapun bocah itu berada.

"Sssttt..Kyunnie jangan menangis lagi ne, Siwon hyung akan membawa Kyunnie juga bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, wajahnya masih menyisakan jejak airmata meski airmata itu sudah berhenti mengaliri pipi gempalnya.

"Kyunnie mau dibawa? Mau, mau, mau Ciwon hyung, Kyunnie mau" Ucap Kyuhyun antusias, Bocah manis itu segera menyeka airmatanya, lalu tersenyum lebar di depan Siwon. Siwon sampai tidak tega melihat namja kesukaannya seperti itu, ia mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun bergantian lalu menutupnya dengan kecupan manis di bibir. Siwon tersenyum, menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung mungil Kyuhyun, hidung yang belum menunjukkan bentuk tajam, namun begitu menggemaskan.

"Ke jepang, mau?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, ia meloncat-loncat senang di atas ranjang Siwon, lalu terjatuh berguling dengan kikikan khasnya. Siwon mau tidak mau ikut terkekeh.

FLASHBACK END

Kyuhyun kecil, melempar origami ke 15 nya ke lantai, ia kesal karena sejak tadi pesawat origami yang diajarkan Siwon belum juga bisa ia buat, padahal ia sudah berjanji akan membuatnya sebanyak mungkin, namun ini? Satupun belum bisa ia buat. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia mengacak rambut ikal berponinya jengkel, ditariknya satu kertas lagi, melipatnya kembali.

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang, ia harus bersemangat, demi Siwon hyung kesayangannya.

FLASHBACK

"Ciwon hyung..Ciwon Hyung.." Kyuhyun berguling-guling di atas ranjang Siwon, ia memainkan jemarinya, melayangkannya di depan wajahnya, membentuk-bentuk jarinya menjadi berbagai bentuk. Siwon berbalik, ia baru saja menutup kopernya.

"Hm?"

"Kyunnie bocan, Kyunnie kapan belganti pakaian cepelti Ciwon hyung? Kopel Kyunnie juga kapan diciapkan?" Kyuhyun bangun, rambut ikalnya terlihat berantakan dan kusut, ia menarik-narik piyama yang masih setia melekat ditubuhnya, karena Kyuhyun sudha berlari ke rumah tetangganya itu ketika ia bangun tidur dan belum sempat mandi.

Siwon menunduk, ia melangkah pelan ke tempat Kyuhyun, sebelum Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya, namja cilik itu menarik sesuatu dari laci meja nakasnya, sepaket kertas origami berwarna-warni.

Siwon meletakkan kertas itu di depan Kyuhyun.

"Igo, Kyunnie bosan bukan? Kyunnie main ini saja dulu ne"

"Ini apa Ciwon hyung? Kyunnie bica main apa?" Kyuhyun memutar-mutar kertas origami di depan wajahnya. Siwon mengambil selembar lalu melipatnya menjadi beberapa sisi dan tadaaa Siwon membuat pesawat.

"Nah, Kyunnie bisa membuat pesawat bukan? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat menggunakan pesawat"

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya tanda terkesan, ia mengangguk lagi, meminta Siwon untuk mengajarinya.

Siwon kembali membuat satu pesawat lagi sambil menunjukkan caranya di depan Kyuhyun, namja kecil itu memperhatikan dengan seksama, Siwon mengulang beberapa kali hingga Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Allaceo, Kyunnie mengelti Hyung, Kyunnie akan membuat banyaaaaakkkk cekali pecawat, cetelah banyak Kyunnie boleh ikut ne" Pinta Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan lemah Siwon. Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Siwon sebelum bocah imut itu berlari riang, menuruni tangga lalu melintasi ruang tamu, melewati orang-orang yang ada disana.

Ia berniat membuat semua pesawat-pesawat itu di kamarnya, sambil mengepak pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun kecil sangat bahagia.

FLASHBACK END

"Yeeeaaaayyyyy.." Kyuhyun bersorak gembira, akhirnya pesawat pertamanya selesai, pesawat berwarna biru dengan sayap sedikit miring, Kyuhyun sudah bersusah payah bukan?

Kyuhyun kecil berlari keluar kamarnya dengan tangan mengacung tinggi, ia ingin segera menunjukkannya pada hyung kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun berlari kencang, meskipun berulang kali terjatuh, ia bangkit kembali, mendorong kuat pintu gerbang rumahnya, Kyuhyun harus cepat, ia belum mengepak pakaiannya.

"Ciwon hyung! Ciwon hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari depan rumah Siwon, bocah itu mengernyit bingung, pagar tinggi itu tertutup rapat, tidak ada Cleo yang biasa menyalak ketika ia berada di depan gerbang itu, tidak ada Mommy Choi yang biasa membukakannya pintu.

Kyuhyun mendorong kuat pintu gerbang rumah Siwon.

"Ugh.."

Pintu itu tidak bergeming. Kyuhyun mulai menyadari satu hal, dan..

"Ciwon hyung...Hiks..Ciwon hyung.."

..Kyuhyun terisak sambil berjongkok, ia meletakkan origaminya di samping tubuhnya.

"Ciwooonnn hyuuuuunnngggg...bukaaaaa..." Teriaknya pilu. Kakaknya Cho Donghae yang mencarinya sejak tadi segera memeluk Kyuhyun, mencoba membujuk adik kecilnya itu. Kyuhyun meronta, ia kembali mendorong-dorong pagar rumah di depannya.

"Ciwoooooonn hyuuuuunnnng..." teriaknya parau, Donghae menggendong adiknya, memeluk adik kesayangannya dengan sabar, ia juga nyaris menangis, matanya memanas melihat betapa Kyuhyun menyayangi Siwon.

"Ssssttt Kyunnie jangan menangis ne, Siwon hyung akan kembali"

Kyuhyun memeluk leher kakaknya erat, ia menangis hebat, mereka masih berdiri di depan rumah Siwon. Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya.

"Hiks..Hiks..Ciwon hyuuuunnng.." Isak Kyuhyun.

"Ssssstt, Kyunnie masih punya Hae hyung ne, jangan menangis, Hae hyung tidak akan pergi, kita bisa bermain bersama"

Donghae mengecup pipi adiknya, yang masih penuh airmata.

"Kyunnie jangan menangis ne, Hyung jadi ikut sedih" Donghae mulai menitikkan airmata di depan Kyuhyun, Bocah kecil itu menghentikan tangisnya, Ia menyeka matanya cepat sebelum menyeka mata hyungnya.

"Hyungieeee, Kyunnie cayang hyungie, hyungie jangan menangis"

Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae, kakaknya hanya kembali terisak, begitu terpukul dengan adiknya yang ditinggal Siwon.

'Kyunnie tenang ne, hyung ada disini' Bathinnya.

...

8 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Pagi yang indah dengan mentari bersinar terang, cukup siang untuk namja yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya, sinar-sinar keemasan itu menyapu seluruh ruangan kamar namja itu, menerangi sebagian besar kamar yang bernuansa baby blue, jendela kamar telah terbuka lebar, pertanda seseorang telah masuk kedalam kamar itu meskipun pemilinya masih setia di alam mimpi.

Kita beralih ke isi kamar, kamar pemuda itu berisi banyak sekali kaset game yang berserakan, buku komik dan beberapa kemeja yang terlempar kemana saja.

Pemandangan lain yang membuat kamar itu terlihat unik adalah..

Berpuluh-puluh origami berbentuk pesawat berwarna-warni tergantung di langit-langit kamar, tidak terlalu rendah namun tidak juga terlalu tinggi, ukurannya sangat indah.

"KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN! BANGUN!"

Teriakan seorang yeoja menggema di rumah megah itu, sementara namja yang masih tertidur pulas betul betul belum bergeming dari kamarnya.

"KYUHYUN! KAU SUDAH KESIANGAN SAYANG!"

Teriakan kedua.

Dan namja itu terbangun, menyingkap selimutnya dengan lebar, wajah kantuknya terlihat lucu, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata tertutup separuh, kulit pucatnya kontras dengan bibir mengerucut kesal, ia bangkit berdiri, tubuh tinggi jenjangnya terlihat menubruk beberapa gantungan origami.

"Ne eomma.."

TBC or Stop?

Cho Kyuhyun, telah tumbuh dewasa.

Ready?


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

"Kyuhyun! Yak Cho Kyuhyun!"

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi ceking berlari cepat ke arah namja lainnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dan bertubuh montok.

Namja yang ia panggil Cho Kyuhyun atau Kyuhyun itu berbalik dengan pipi digembungkan kesal, ia merasa kesialannya hari ini sudah cukup,terlambat, dihukum dan kini jangan ditambah dengan pekikan namja jangkung bernama..

"Waeyo Sim Changmin?"

...Changmin.

Hosh..Hosh..Hosh..

Changmin sahabat sejak kecilnya itu menghela nafasnya, ia menepuk-nepuk dada sebelum merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak lupa bukan? Hari ini kau harus menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Hyukkie hyung" Ucapnya ceria, wajah muram Kyuhyun berubah senang, ia ikut melonjak-lonjak.

"Arra, aku tidak akan lupa Changminnie"

Changmin merengut kesal.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi Kyu, berhentilah memanggilku 'Changminnie' itu memalukan" ucap Changmin bergaya dewasa, Kyuhyun mencebil, ia melipat lengannya di depan dada, mereka bahkan baru berusia 13 tahun, ia masih terlalu muda untuk dikatakan dewasa.

"Sudahlah, jangan difikirkan, sekarang kita pulaaaaannng" Teriak Changmin kemudian. Kyuhyun mengikut saja dengan senyum lebar ketika Changmin menarik tangannya, melangkah bersama dengan tangan saling berayun. Dewasa huh?

...

Kyuhyun berlarian kesana kemari dengan ceria di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan modern, Changmin sendiri masih setia mengekori sahabatnya itu, melengos setiap Kyuhyun mengacuhkan panggilannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, stop Hosh.. aku Hosh.. capek" Changmin menubruk punggung Kyuhyun ketika namja pucat itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko mainan.

Changmin mengusap dahinya yang berdenyut nyeri, ia memandangi Kyuhyun dan etalase secara bergantian, namja jangkung itu menghela nafas panjang, ia merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

"Yo! Kyu, sudahlah, kau jangan bersedih, aku yakin Siwon hyung pasti akan kembali" Ucapnya, Kyuhyun menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari etalase penuh dengan miniatur pesawat.

"Aku harap begitu" Lirihnya, Changmin menjadi tidak enak sudah mengajak Kyuhyun ke tempat itu, ia bergegas menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membawa namja itu ke tempat lain, sebuah kedai es krim langganan mereka.

Apapun..

Agar sahabatnya tidak bersedih.

...

Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya di depan jendela kamarnya, wajahnya terpaku pada jendela lain di samping rumahnya, jendela yang menghadap persis dengan kamarnya, jendela dimana seseorang sering menerbangkan pesawat yang terbuat dari kertas penuh gambar lucu untuknya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, ini sudah tahun ke 8 dan sosok itu belum juga kembali menepati janjinya.

"Siwon hyung" Lirih Kyuhyun yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya.

...

Meanwhile

...

Ruangan itu menggema suara teriakan histeris para penonton, derit sepatu yang tergesek lantai juga terdengar memekakkan telinga, dentuman benda bulat dari karet itu juga mengimbangi suara lainnya di aula besar sebuah sekolah.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi tengah mendrible bola ke tengah lapangan, langkahnya benar-benar teratur, imbang dengan hentakan bolanya.

Dengan sekali tembakan sang kulit bulat itu terlempar, terhempas masuk ke dalam keranjang. 3 points shot.

And he win again.

"Siwon! Siwon! Siwon!"

Gema ruangan meneriakkan namanya, namja dengan peluh menetes dari dahinya, dari tatanan rambut hitam spike-nya, turun mengalir melewati alis tebal dan hidung tajamnya, melintasi rahang kuat lalu menetes jatuh.

Siwon menjilat bibir tipisnya, tersenyum lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya ke udara, di depan penonton, di depan semua penggemarnya.

Choi Siwon, namja dengan dimple kebanggaannya, tubuh tingginya, wajah tampan dan sederet prestasinya.

...

"Siwon, Selamat, kau kembali membuat bangga tim sekolah kita"

Bahu Siwon ditepuk seseorang kala namja itu meneguk air mineralnya di sudut lapangan yang telah sepi, Siwon tersenyum simpul pada sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Vic?" tanya namja yang bernama Yunho itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon. Siwon menaikkan alisnya sebelah bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"hubunganmu dengan Victoria? Bukankah kalian tengah dibicarakan banyak orang?"

Siwon tertawa pelan, matanya menerawang jauh, namun senyuman di bibirnya tidak terlepas, khayalannya mengembang jauh melintas waktu.

"Yunho, apa selama kau mengenalku, aku pernah terlibat sebuah hubungan?"

Yunho mengernyit, ia menyenggol bahu Siwon.

"Hanya karena kau menolak semuanya Siwon"

Siwon terkekeh.

"Lebih dari itu Yun, aku memiliki janji"

"Huh?"

"Janji yang tidak akan aku ingkari"

Siwon kembali tersenyum aneh, wajahnya bahkan memerah, bukan karena lelah namun merona, entah apa yang ia fikirkan.

...

Donghae melirik adiknya yang tengah mengunyah keripik kentang di depan Televisi, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana tidak Kyuhyun, sang adik masih terlihat begitu polos meski usianya sudah menginjak remaja, Kyuhyun melahap keripiknya tanpa peduli jika remah-remahnya mengotori pakaiannya. Ia begitu asyik menonton saluran anak-anak Nickleodeon.

"Kyunnie!" Seru Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya di samping adiknya, Kyuhyun mencebil sebelum bergeser sedikit, ia risih dengan bau badan Donghae yang baru saja selesai senam pagi.

"Hyuung, mandi duluuu.." teriaknya, Donghae tidak bergeming, ia memandangi wajah adiknya dari samping dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun kembali mencebil.

"Hyuung.." Rengek Kyuhyun.

Donghae mencubit pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Adikku sudah besar sekarang"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya sebal kini berubah dengan memasang senyuman manisnya, walau bagaimanapun Donghae adalah kakaknya, namja yang selalu menjaganya, apalagi sejak Siwon, namja kesayangannya pergi.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah keruh, mengingat Siwon hanya membuat moodnya berubah.

"Hyung, apa Siwon hyung masih mengingat Kyu?" Tanyanya, Donghae kembali tersenyum, membelai rambut halus Kyuhyun, ia mengangguk.

"tentu saja, tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu melupakan adik mungilku ini" Donghae mencubit hidung Kyuhyun pelan, menghasilkan gerutuan kecil tidak berarti dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae sekilas.

"Gomawo sudah menjadi hyung terbaik untuk Kyu"

Donghae mengangguk, mengacak rambut adiknya lembut.

"Kyunnie, chagi.."

Kyuhyun maupun Donghae berbalik, suara Eommanya terdengar dari balik dapur. Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya lah yang dipanggil beranjak mendekati sang Eomma yang berdiri di depan sebuah pesawat telepon rumahnya.

"Wae eomma?"

Sang eomma tersenyum, seraya memberikan gagang telepon ke depan Kyuhyun.

"Untukmu"

"nugu?"

"Teman" Singkat eommanya.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, jika temannya, mereka bisa saja menghubungi Kyuhyun melalui ponsel bukan? Ah, betul juga, ponselnya tertinggal di kamar, mungkin saja mereka sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun namun tidak ia dengar.

Kyuhyun meraih gagang telepon dari tangan eommanya lalu menempelkannya di telinga kirinya, sementara sang eomma meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan privacynya.

"Yeobseo?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Yeobseo? Nugu?" Kyuhyun kembali berucap ketika tak ada sahutan dari seberang line.

"..."

"Yak! Ini dengan siapa huh?" Kyuhyun mulai sebal, ia nyaris saja menutup telepon andai tak ada suara lagi di panggilannya yang ketiga.

"_Yeobseo.. Kyunnie.."_

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak, Ani! Berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya, suara itu, Kyuhyun tidak akan lupa dengan suara itu, walaupun mereka sudah terpisah lama, tapi Kyuhyun yakin dengan amat sangat suara itu.

"Si-Siwon hyung?"

TBC...

Dengan sangat tidak elitnya terputus disini hehehehehe, tenang bakal lanjut kok..

Waaawww, g nyangka responnya malah jauh dari yang Qai bayangin, banyak reviewer di chap 1, padahal masih sejenis prolog, belum masuk inti yaaa hehehehe

Oia, sekedar pemberitahuan, ff ini g bakalan beda jauh dengan KMC part 1 ya, Cuma mungkin agak sedikit ada konflik, dikit doang, Qai rada sulit bikin angst lol.. lebih suka bikin yang sweet-sweet kayak gulali.. hehehehehehe

So, thanks banget respon dan review nya yaaaaaaaa..

Lup u all

Qai


End file.
